Fatal Moments
by CassObsession
Summary: Some of the beloved people in salem get murdered, unexpectedly
1. Default Chapter

Days of our lives  
Fatal Moments.  
  
Mimi walked down the Salem pup. She was distracted completely after she heard that Roman was targeted. "I cannot believe, that this is happening.." she mumbled to herself.  
  
She didn't want Belle coming home, feeling sad for Sami and Roman. She didn't want Belle to come back from Europe..not this early. Mimi knew she'd have to break the news to belle, and she simply didn't want to.  
Her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" "..Mimz! Did shawn remember to pick me up from the airport? I've been waiting here for an hour.." She heard belle over the phone. "Umm..no , I guess not, well don't worry, I'll come and get you"  
  
As Mimi hung up, she realized that if she picked up Belle, she'd have to break the news to her, and she didn't want that. While she was driving, she'd have to think of some..possible way to break it to Belle.  
Mimi got out of her SUV, walked inside the Airport and searched around for Belle. The airport was very big, she got lost a few times and just didn't feel like asking for help. Mimi felt a vibration in her pocket, she knew someone was trying to call her cell phone. She answered..  
  
"Hello?" She said annoyingly. "I suggest u check the bathrooms" an evil voice presented "Excuse me???" she replied  
The person on the other end hung up. She thought for a minute, and then realized, that the killer could have gotten to Belle. She rushed to the front desk.  
  
"Miss, how many Washroom's do u have in this place?" she asked. "3" the lady said weirdly  
  
Mimi rushed around the airport, she found a washroom, entered and checked the all the stalls. The washrooms were CO-ed..and everyone was starring at her. After 15 minutes, she found the second washroom, entered , checked and nothing or no one to be found. 10 minutes later, she found the last washroom in the airport. From far Belle saw her and rushed to see her, screaming her name! Mimi entered the bathroom in distress.  
Laying there, covered in blood, was Shawn Douglas Brady. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2 Mimi screamed in complete agony. Belle walked into the bathroom, saw her boyfriend, and fainted immediately. Mimi looked at both of them, and had trouble breathing. She checked Shawn's pulse, she knew he was dead, she needed to make sure though.  
Belle finally became conscious, to her utter disbelief, she found the love of her life, dead. Mimi was next to her crying her eyes out.  
  
"I don't believe this..I just don't" Belle cried "The killer called me on the phone.." Mimi replied "Call the cops, the ambulance..MIMI PLEASE!!" Belle pleaded  
  
"No, Belle..I can't." Mimi replied  
  
Belle looked at her best friend..she suspected that mimi killed shawn. Belle gtabbed Mimi's cell phone quickly and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
"Can I please talk to commander Brady?" Belle asked "Commander Brady, here." "Umm..Uncle Roman, there's been another murder." she cried  
  
Roman looked at the phone, disbelieved, her started guessing who it could be.. "Belle, who is it? Marlena?? Bo??? WHO??" he demanded an answer.. "..It's .Roman..it's Shawn!" Belle cried on the phone.  
  
An hour later, Shawn was pronounced ..dead. Mimi sat in the Salem Police Department. After a long discussion, Mimi was a suspect for Shawn's murder, her picture was added to the suspect board, along with the Nicole, Victor, Sami, Lucas, Kate, John, Rex and Tony.  
Bonnie, mimi's mother came rushing in. "Mimi, dear, I heard what happened!" Bonnie said funnily "Uh..Bonnie, Mimi is now a suspect, she needs to be questioned a bit more, so can u not talk to her for a little while more?" Roman said nervously.  
  
"What!?!? My daughter? A SUSPECT? She LOVED shawn, this is so ridiculous!!" "Despite their personal feeling" roman was interupred "Personal feelings definitely come into place here commander!" Mimi screamed  
  
Hope and Bo walked in, Father and Mother of Shawn. Hope just layed there. She looked amazingly tired, her son had died, and she wanted to die as well. Instead of looking pretty, with her hair all loose and combed, she was looking horrible and ready to collapse. Bo, Shawn's father, wasn't looking well at all. A few days before, he lost his mother to the serial killer, and now his own son. He didn't want to live life anymore, he felt that he failed everyone.  
  
Belle got up to give condolences to Bo and Hope. They began to sigh, and Belle blew a fuse and just cried into the night.  
Long into the night, everyone was awake trying to solve the case. Shawn was the youngest victim to die. His life ended at just 18 years old.. Mimi stood there, she felt like a convict, she felt like she committed a crime that she didn't do.  
"Alright" Roman stepped out of his office "We've decided..that Mimi Lockhart.is not a suspect in the murder of Shawn Douglas' murder" He continued..  
  
"I'LL BE DAMMED IF SHE LEAVES THIS POLICE DEPARTMENT WITHOUT CUFFS ON HER HANDS" .Rex DiMera Stepped in.  
  
"Son, please just stay out of this." roman replied. "No..never, she walks away without being a suspect on everyone's lists, when my own sister died, and all of you people keep me on the suspect lists, all because..IM A DIMERA!  
  
Everyone stood there, tired as hell.looking at Rex.. 


	3. The Shock

Chapter 3  
  
"Rex, Mimi loved Shawn so much. They've known each other since they were small" Hope cried  
  
"Cassie's my own flesh and blood, if anything, Mimi should stay up there.." Rex said  
  
"Please Rex, I know you've hated me ever since the break up..but I didn't kill one of my best friends! I wouldn't have had the time to kill him! Belle came in 30 seconds after me!" Mimi protested  
  
"You.bitch!" Rex screamed "What has gotten into you? I thought YOU loved me, because you obviously aren't showing that at all!" Mimi cried  
  
"Cassie, my sister is dead.." "YES! And she's been dead for a month.you should be getting over the fact that she's dead" "You whore..I hope you die next"  
  
Roman and Bo interrupted them, they told rex to leave the station immediately.  
  
Bo looked at his wife. "Honey.we'll get through this" he told his wife. "No..I won't" Hope said looking deep into Bo's eyes  
  
"If it's the last thing I do, im going to catch this killer, and kill her or him. Even if it is Mimi" She glared at mimi. "I swear mrs Brady, it wasn't me" Mimi pleeded "I don't really care now mimi, I need to plan Shawn's .." Hope couldn't finish her sentence.. Belle came into the conversation. "His funeral.." she cried "I don't think that..im ready to plan another funeral hope. I just can't, after burrying my own mother, now my son..I just wont be able to." Bo said slowly. "I know it'll be tough, hun..but I don't want to do this alone" Hope said crying.  
  
It was 8 am, Brady suddenly walked in. He went up to Belle and started to talk to her. Mimi had left an hour before, so had Rex. Hope and Bo were in the office, figuring out Shawn's funeral. Roman was at his computer, still trying to crack the case.  
  
"Oh my god." Roman screamed out Everyone raced to his side, it was a video the killer sent, the one like Maggie's. Everyone was looking at the screen, and saw the killer enter Rex and Shawn's Loft. Rex was on the couch..and you saw the killer take a stab at Rex. Belle turned around quickly in fear. Roman was in complete shock. He grabbed the phone, and quickly called the loft. No one answered. "No, he's playing with our minds roman." Brady said "I don't think he is, and if my son is dead..I swear to god, when I catch this killer, I will make him suffer." Roman promised  
  
Roman left the salem p.d in a hurry. He just didn't want to accept the fact that his mother, daughter and possible now his son could all be dead.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea he goes alone!" Belle said "I'll follow him.." Brady stated "Im coming! " Belle followed. 


End file.
